Precious one
by ChloboShoka
Summary: R/C, Christine and Raoul celabrate the birth of their new child. ficlet, one-shot


Title: Precious one

Rating: T

Author: C.Gholy

Shipping: Christine/ Raoul

Fandom: The phantom of the opera

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, never will be.

A/n: I've always been fond of E/C but R/C is too sweet to ignore. This has been a little fan fic idea for a while, if anyone else has used it, then there was no intention of ripping anybody off. Other than that, I do hope you enjoy this one shot.

In the early hours of the early morning, where the navy sky had been replaced with a lighter shade of bluish grey was visible from outside the window, knelt a man named Raoul de Changy, who was glued to the bed where his wife, Christine was about to conceive their first born child. He stood there for hours non stop, always by her side, to look after her; exactly what he promised her at the top of the opera house. His wife's screaming, had caused him to feel intense as he prayed that both her and their child would be all right.

Weather the child would be male or female, Raoul was not bothered at all. He just wanted both of them to be safe, if her or the child were to become ill, he would spend every last penny and energy he had to make sure they would recover. That was how deep his love was for Christine.

The beautiful brunette finally laid down on her bed after one more push, then the child had been expelled from her body. Her cries were replaced by the cries of a new life and their new child. Her friend, Meg collected the child as she wrapped the child in white silky cloaks. Raoul dropped his jaw in happiness as he smiled at his resting wife, who was still breathing for breath. As Meg passed the new father the child, she smiled as she announced, "Here's your daughter."

He smiled as he took his daughter into his arms as he stared at her as her crying calmed down as she opened her eyes. As Raoul looked into her eyes, he saw that they were just like Christine's, sparkling, beautiful and amazing to look at. "She has your eyes Christine," Raoul exclaimed in a very excited manner. "She's beautiful, just like you." Christine slowly got herself up as he leaned against the back of the bed, stil exhausted from the long labour. "You have to see this Christine!" He demanded in joy as he passed the baby over to her in a rather sincere and gently way.

Christine cradled her crying new born daughter. She smiled with joy as had her daughters wrapped in white cloths to keep her warm and comfortable. Her husband Raoul, was just as happy as Christine was, he was happy that after all the pain that Christine had to go through during her nine months of pregnancy, were finally over with tears off happiness leaking down his eyes watching his beautiful wife carry his new born daughter.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Meg asked as she watched the married couple smile at their new child.

"What do you think Christine?" Raoul asked her, "What will you name her?"

Christine started to think. If she had given birth to a boy, she should have named him Erik, after the phantom of the opera, the one who she had rejected, and the one whose heart she broke. She never thought about a name for a girl because, she assumed that her child would be a boy. A sudden idea fell in her head, Erika was a very nice name; it was simply Erik with an a at the end included. After all, Roaul did give her the choice of the name. "How about Erika?" She whispered. "I want to call her, Erika."

"If you want to call her Erika," Raoul nodded, "Then Erika will be the name of our daughter."

"Oh how lovely!" Meg stated as she clapped her hands. "Congratulations to the both of you." Meg quickly stood up and left the room, giving the both of them peace and quiet, in order for them to spend some quality time with their daughter, Erika.

As Christine cradled Erika, a tune was released from her lips as she opened her mouth and begun to sing. Her voice was filled with beauty and passion that she had unleashed naturally and gracefully.

_Erika, no need to cry_

_Oh sweet Erika no need to be shy_

_We shall take care of you._

_We will make you feel at home._

_Erika, my precious one_

_Go to sleep in my arms tonight_

_When you dream so peacefully,_

_You will hear, the music of the night._

_Erika, oh Erika,_

_Safe with your mother_

_You will be_

_Your father shall protect you_

_And support us both _

_For eternity._


End file.
